Rainbow shadow
by Sheaon13
Summary: What if pikachu had abandoned Ash when the flock of spearows started at him and then Ho-oh saved him and became his starter and requested him to journey to save the world from shadow pokemon? Tons of adventure would occur, that's what! Adopted from dimmension traveler, its from the chapter about Ho-oh, p.s. it might go up in ratings later, my stories tend to get dark.
1. Chapter 1

I made it to the pokemon center soon enough, and there I came face to face with one angry red head.

"Here's your bike back" I said handing it too her.

"Well you shouldn't have stolen it in the first place" she growled.

"Look I'm sorry I stole your bike but I needed to get away from a flock of angry spearow" I sighed.

"Well whatever" She sighed taking her bike and leaving.

"Well that wasn't the most pleasant conversation I've had" I sighed.

_"Ash, you should go to the orre region to start off because that's where most of the shadow pokemon are, get there through the S.S. Libra" _Ho-oh told me through telepathy from its pokeball.

"Alright let's go" I nodded as I headed for the S.S. Libra, when looked at it I noticed it was a cargo ship.

"This ship is the only one going to Orre isn't it?" I asked Ho-oh and she sighed with a yes from him that confirmed my suspicion.

"Well I guess I'll just have to sneak aboard" I said to him and climbed on a truck there I saw a cyndaquil, a piplup, torchic, a snivy, a froakie, and a chespin.

"Hey you six are you wild?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Well do you want to come with me?" I asked and they all tapped a pokeball and were caught.

"Good thing the professor is going to allow me to carry all my pokemon with me" I said to Ho-oh and his pokeball shook indicating he nodded.

"Well now I have seven pokemon" I told myself, and piplup popped out scared out of its wits.

"You don't like pokeballs do you piplup?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Well you can stay out with me" I told him and he smiled we began exploring the ship and we bumped heads with a purple haired trainer.

"Oh no! Wait you don't look like the captain of this ship" The girl said.

"I'm not nor am I the first mate I snuck aboard and the reason I'm telling you this is that you're clearly not either of these like me" I said to her.

"Yeah I'm not, I'm Iris and I snuck aboard to get to the orre region as well my pokemon told me that the shadow pokemon are increasing and the best place to go to get the pokemon back to normal and to restore peace would be there" The girl stated.

"So did mine, but that would mean yours is a legendary as well" I said and she seemed taken back.

"Yeah it's Reshiram, who's yours?" Iris asked.

"Ho-oh" I replied and she nodded.

"Well looks like we'll be traveling together so meet axew" Iris said and an axew popped out of her hair.

"Well this is piplup" I said motioning to my newly caught friend.

"Nice to meet you piplup" she said and we continued to explore the place hoping to find a place to hide, that's when the boat jerked us back and caused us to black out then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up our pokeballs and pokemon were gone and we were in a cage.

"Well this is bad" I sighed, looking at the cage, Iris was already awake.

"Now what?" She sighed and I thought about before coming up with an idea.

"Hey Iris to you have a hair clip?" I asked her and she nodded handing it to me.

"Why would you need though?" She asked.

"Watch" I said, picking the lock perfectly with the hair clip.

"How are you so good at that?" she asked, her curiosity rising.

"I use to do it for a hobby, picking locks that is" I replied.

"Oh" she said, not really knowing how to strike up anymore conversation. We kept walking until we came upon a room with our pokemon and pokeballs, I picked the lock on their cages and grabbed my pokeballs.

"Come on let's get out of here before that guard wakes right piplup?" I asked the penguin pokemon which he responded with a resounding, "Piplup!"

"Axew ax axew" axew said pointing to the door to another room probably thinking it was the exit.

_"Ash I sense the snag machine, a machine that can capture other trainers pokemon it will come in handy to get the shadow pokemon from the trainers because only trainers with pure hearts can purify them" _Ho-oh said telepathy.

"Okay Iris let's get behind that door and get the snag machine" I told her, assuming her legendary told her about it.

"Alright let's" Iris nodded as I picked the lock and opened the door grabbing the snag machine and escaping through the front door.

**-Switch point of views to Michel's point of view-**

"Michel wake up, Jovi wants to play" my sister said shaking me awake.

"Hey sis" I told her with a smile.

"Jovi wants to play and Michel will play with Jovi" She stated.

"Sorry sis I can't I promised the battle sims coach I'd work with him today" I told her kindly.

"Jovi wants to play though and Jovi wants play!" She pouted.

"Hey I know why don't you play with Adon?" I asked her.

"Jovi thinks that's a great idea in fact Jovi will go play with him now" She said running off and I went to talk to battle sims coach.

"Hey Michel I think you should do the test battles now" The coach said and I nodded, getting into the simulator.

**-Switch back to Ash's point of view-**

"What's that, a lab?" Iris asked.

"I don't care what it is as long as they have water" I sighed, we had been trekking through the desert, while I had agreed to wear the snag machine on my arm and now we are extremely thirsty and were hoping this wasn't just another illusion. Yes, I said another because we ran into one earlier when thought we saw a swimming pool let's just say dirt tastes like dry, burnt brownies with no flavoring in them what-so-ever. We walked up to the lab and walked in just as we saw on some sort of simulator a boy using a salamence beat a metagross by having salamence use earthquake on it.

"Amazing Michel you sure you don't want another pokemon from the lab?" a person asked.

"Yeah I'd rather catch my own" the person in question replied.

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt but we're kind of lost and need water as well" I said to them.

"You got lost?" Michel asked.

"Yeah and I need to use your phone to call professor oak and my mom" I added.

"I need to call professor Juniper" Iris said to add to my point.

"Alright I'll lead you to professor krane he'll let you use the phone and get you some water" Michel said, "Oh and my name is Michel as you probably heard"

"Yeah" I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

_RAWR IT'S A LINE BREAK_

"Hey Michel, who do you have here?" A blonde woman asked him.

"Mom this is, I never got your names did I?" Michel said, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Ash and this is Iris" I said and Iris did a curtsey with an imaginary skirt.

"Pleasure to meet you" she smiled, I stifled a laugh of her little display, earning me a glare than we both burst out laughing.

"Sorry I always wanted to do that" she apologized after things had settled down.

"Nah, it's oaky" Michel said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm Lily" Michel's mother said introducing herself now.

"And I'm professor Krane" the man in the lab coat said right by her.

"Okay now that the introductions are out of the way what can I do for you?" Krane asked.

"Well we need to call professor Oak and Juniper, but first we really need water" I answered.

"Okay I'll go get water for you" Lily said leaving us to get some.

"I'll show you to the phones once Lily comes back with water" Krane added and we nodded.

Soon enough Lily was back and gave us and our pokemon water which we all happily gulped down. Then the professor directed us to the phones where I called the professor and he answered.

"Ash, where are you and are you okay?" Professor Oak asked me worriedly.

"I'm in the Lab of the professor Krane and I'll tell you everything that happened" I told him and he nodded as I explained everything down to every last detail even the part about me getting Ho-oh as my starter instead of the pikachu that betrayed me.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out, so you'll be helping the world by saving it from shadow pokemon huh?" the professor asked and I responded with a nod.

"I still can't believe you caught the legendary Ho-oh" the professor said with stars in his eyes.

"I'm glad he decided to come with me" I said.

"He? So Ho-oh is male" the professor asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"This is an amazing discovery I have to tell the others, see you soon Ash" the professor said as he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

I chuckled at the professor's reaction and called my mother, no doubt she would be busy but I'd still like to call her.

"Hello Ketchum residence how may I help you" My mom said on the phone as it appeared voice only.

"Hey mom its me I just wanted you to know I was safe" I told her.

"And in the Orre region like the professor said, how did you get all the way over there?" She asked her face appearing on the screen and I audibly gulped at how angry she seemed.

"Well you see" I started.

"I'm listening" She said and I began sweating bullets, there was no way out of this, she would not be happy with my recent descion.

"Well you see I was sort of trapped in a boat and then knocked out when it jerked and when I awoke I was here" I said, honestly while hoping she wouldn't ask for any more details.

"Alright, but be careful sweetie, I have to get back to work now, bye" She said as she hung up.

I sighed in relief once she had decided not to ask any more questions out of me, like how I got on the boat in the first place.

"Ash come over here and meet professor juniper she gave me my starter Axew" Iris said motioning me over, so I came.

"Hi there" I said to her.

"So your Ash, professor Oak is singing high praises about you" Juniper said to me and I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Piplup!" my friend cried as it saw a little riolu in the lab and began playing with it.

"Olu!" he cried as he tagged piplup.

"Hey Michel is that riolu yours?" I asked him as I watched riolu and piplup.

"No I have an eevee, in fact as far as I know there aren't any riolus in the lab" Michel replied.

"Hey there riolu, are you wild?" I asked him bending down to eye level.

"Rio!" he nodded.

"Well would you like to come along with me and piplup?" I asked and his smile grew wide and he automatically tapped one of my pokeballs and was captured.

"Well I'm going to let him out" I said and I let riolu out.

"Olu rio!" He shouted to piplup and piplup nodded as they began to play again.

"I think I'll let eevee out to play as well" Michel said letting his partner out.

"Piplup!" piplup said motioning for eevee to join them in their game, which he happily complied.

"Thanks professor, bye" Iris said hanging up, I hadn't realized that she was still talking to the professor.

"Hey Michel can you go find Jovi for me she's probably at Dr. Kiminko's lab" Lily asked him.

"Yeah I'll go and do that mom, Ash, Iris want to come along?" Michel asked and we nodded.

"Alright let's go" Michel said and we left to go find Jovi towards Dr. Kiminko's lab.

_LINE BREAK TIME_

"Chobin thinks you must be burglars but Chobin will beat you because Chobin is Dr. Kiminko's number one assistant, but Chobin is Dr. Kiminko's only assistant so Chobin must be number one" a kid said to us and a pokemon battle ensued, Michel won.

"Upon closer inspection subject reveals to be Michel, Jovi's brother but who are the other two?" Chobin asked Michel.

"Oh these are my friends, Ash and Iris" Michel said to stop Chobin from thinking we're burglars or something like he did Michel.

"Oh Chobin sees that now, Chobin will lead you inside because Chobin bets you heard about Dr. Kiminko and are here to see his wonderful experiments" Chobin said to us.

"No, Chobin. Jovi thinks Michel got lost, didn't you brother" Jovi asked.

"Jovi I didn't get lost" Michel sighed.

"Uh-un big brother you can't fool Jovi because Jovi knows" She said to him and ran back into the building and we ran after her. We soon talked her into coming with us back to lab and we arrived safely without a hitch.

"Come on piplup let's go see professor Krane" I told him and just as we were about to go into the lab we saw him being dragged by a couple of thugs into a van.

"Hey! Leave professor Krane alone!" I shouted and one thug chuckled.

"Go on you guys I can take care of this runt" He told the other thugs and they dragged professor Krane straight into the van and took off.

"Go eevee" He shouted throwing out eevee, there was some weird dark aura surrounding eevee.

_"Ho-oh what is that dark Aura?"_ I asked him via telepathy.

_"It means it's a shadow pokemon, you're pokemon aren't ready to handle one throw me out instead"_ Ho-oh replied and I nodded.

"Go Ho-oh!" I shouted throwing the legendary out.

"Even a lengendary such as that is no match for my shadow pokemon!" He boasted.

_"You're arrogance will be your downfall"_ he cawed in our minds.

"Alright Ho-oh use gust!" I shouted and he did just that, the gust was so powerful it knocked eevee out with on hit, I activated the snag machine and tossed a pokeball at the trainer pokemon and caught it.

"Oh no that's the snag machine, I have to run and alert the others about this" He shouted as he ran away.

"Oh no professor Krane!" Michel shouted, looking for the van.

"We have to get back and tell the others, besides Michel I'm going to face those guys anyway so I'll get all the shadow pokemon" I said.

"So am I" Iris nodded.

"Well either way whose going to take care of eevee Iris?" I asked her.

"You should" Iris responded.

"Alright I'll take care of eevee" I nodded letting eevee out.

"Okay eevee I know that you had your heart artificially closed, but I'm going to be your friend and your trainer weather you want me to or not" I said to him, and he growled at me but he would obey my commands, well that is unless he went into hyper mode or reverse mode. I sighed and returned him.

"Come on guys let's go tell the others" I said, trying to comfort a crying Jovi, who was with us at the time.

"Hey Jovi I promise I'll get professor Krane back" I said kneeling down to her level.

"Promise?" She asked, teary eyed.

"I promise" I said honestly.

"I know why don't I introduce you to the rest of my pokemon?" I asked her and she nodded seeming to like that idea.

"Okay come on out everybody!" I said letting out snivy, cyndaquil, froakie, chespin, torchic, and riolu, I left Ho-oh in his pokeball though.

"Wow Jovi thinks your pokemon are amazing" Jovi sniffled.

"Snivy sni" Snivy said wiping away her tears with a vine.

"Thank you" Jovi said to snivy.

"Snivy" she replied shaking her head.

"Okay guys this is Jovi she's a very nice little girl" I told them then something came to mind.

"Hey guys I think you should have names since you guys are my best friends, plus it'll define who you are" I told them and they nodded.

"Okay Ho-oh will be Spirit because of his spirit he shows in everything, snivy you will be called Pure because of you're Pure kind heart, cyndaquil you'll be called Courage because your the most courageous cyndaquil I've ever seen, piplup you'll be called Rambunctious because your super playful, riolu you will be called Pleasant because you're really friendly, chespin you'll be called Decisive because you're really smart, froakie you'll be called Obstinate because you're really stubborn and won't conform to anyones opinions but yours and mine, torchic you will be called Warrior because of you're fighting spirit, and eevee will be called Goldshadow because he's a shadow pokemon but he has a heart of gold deep down" I told them and they seem touched by the names I gave them.

"So do you like them?" I asked.

"Lulp!/Rio!/Cynda!/Sni!/Ches!/Tor!" they cheered agreeing that they liked them.

"Well that's good" I smiled and they smiled right along side me.

"Come on guys let's keep going" I said and the others nodded and we went into the lab where we told Michel's mother what happened and she grew more determined than ever to finish something called the purification chamber that could purify shadow pokemon.

"Michel could you and your friends go and get the parts we need from the port?" Lily asked us and we nodded.

"Jovi wants to go too!" Jovi shouted coming into the room.

"Jovi really wants to help the professor and Jovi has Mimi and Plus" she said her miniun and pulse right beside her.

"Alright Jovi you can go with Michel but be careful" Lily told her and we nodded.

"Snivy sni!" Pure stated, clenching a fist in determination.

"I think what Pure is trying to say is that she will protect her" I said to the others, returning all my pokemon except Pure and Rambunctious.

"Jovi will stay close to Pure and Pure will protect Jovi with Mimi and Plus" She said to us and we nodded, we took a bus to the port.

"So this is the port here, huh?" I asked them and Michel nodded.

"Well I sure didn't expect there to be one in the desert" Iris commented.

"Yeah" I agreed with her.

"Well this port is how we get in and out of Orre" Michel said.

"That makes sense" I said.

"Yeah when you think about it, it really does" Iris added.

"Jovi will lead Michel to the parts shop, because Jovi's friend Emily lives here so Jovi knows the area" Jovi said speaking up, then she ran into a tall very muscular looking blonde man.

"Jovi sorry" She said picking herself up.

"You're going to be" He growled.

"Hey you, you're a pokemon trainer, so battle me" He demanded to Michel.

"Now, now there's no need to pick on kids" an old man said walking up.

"I'm not picking on them I just want a pokemon battle" He lied.

"Well then I'll enlighten you" the old man said and the guy laughed but all the same agreed, thinking he was going to wipe the floor with the old man, but the exact opposite happened and the blonde man had a shadow pokemon, which he returned before I could do anything after he and the old man battled.


End file.
